Unforgettable Love
by pChaNx3
Summary: LAST CHAPTER. FIC FINALLY FINISHED! a sequel to a stranger, a lover, a friend. shikainoshika, taiino, shikakioneshika
1. CH1: dont stop me

This is a sequel to a stranger, a lover, a friend.. it would explain alot if you read it but if you dont even bother reading it, then go ahead and read this.. which would not explain some things.. but if you do read a stranger, alover, a friend.. PLZ REVIEW.. i liked it how other ppl liked it.. and it made me like the fanfic which i thought wasnt that good but it turned out good but i still dont think its good enough because ppl hadnt reviewed that much.. *sigh*in order to read the pre-story to this.. it wouldnt be a prologue so a pre-story.. you would have to clik on my name or xcakex and below my bio, would be a stranger,-- and you get the point.. if you get a chance.. plz read changes of hearts.. its really good too.. i think.. -.-.. 

its shikaino so i guess ppl would like it.. ^_^ 

  


DiSClAiMER:YEP.. iM DiSClAiMiN.. if i did own naruto.. i would quit school for starters.. 

  


Chapter 1: "-dont stop me." 

"what can you do?! your not someone who can handle this!! trust me." yamanaka ino pleaded.. after the death of the girl who took the heart of the man she hated to admit but had some feelings for, was standing in front of her.. with his back turned to her, was him, dressed in his mission-wear.. she had begged him to stay for more than hours which seemed more than that. she had hurried to his house right after the shocking news of his new mission from their trustworthing teammate, chouji. 

"shikamaru.." she seemed so out of things to say since she gave all the good ones away already. she just couldnt change his thought.. his mind.. for about the first few hours of ino, he was layin on his bed, not seeming to care, not seeming to notice her at all, but inside, he did care, and he did notice.. but had the patience to not show it, since it was after they had stopped eveything between them.. like a break-up i guess.. 

it was about 2 1/2 years since the death of a poor 12-year old girl.. who wasnt rarely known to anybody.. and the someone that shikamaru would never forget.. and he never did.. and he promised himself that he never will.. the poor girl was very special to him, like his life.. yanta kione was his life and he still thinks so.. shikamaru, even though she's dead, has her deep in his heart and kept her there, bearing the pain.. noone knew exept for the other love, ino.. you can say ino was a poor girl too.. not wealthy/poor kind of poor and not like kione poor.. but poor as in feeling bad for her poor.. like she was left out. 

"dont leave you bum!" she said this as she suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist.. with her head placed gently against his back along with her shiny waist length hair which was now, untied, unlike 2 1/2 years ago.. but she locked her hands together firmly so that she wont be pushed away and she stepped closer to him so that she was closer in his presense.. shikamaru was surprised by this action since everything was suddenly changing from the way it was.. hi sighed and raised his head up so that it was pointing towards the ceiling.. he thought over this.. about staying.. but he knew that it would never work.. that they would never work. he knew and he knew that she knew and of couse she knew.. that there was no second chance for them.. shikamaru now, made up his final decision, and dropped his head down again.. he began to lift his hands up to hers and slowly, unlocked the fingers.. since she knew.. she didnt try to lock em again.. to hold him again.. but as soon as her hands were seperated, she pulled her arms back to her sides.. then imediatly, shikamaru ran to get his bag which was lying on the other side of his bed. 

"im going.. so dont stop me." with that said, he left his room, leaving ino behind with all this.. lonelyness.. and regrett.. 

the thing was, shikamaru just turning 15, was going for his new task, or job.. recently, he volunteered to be an anbu.. this job, which required lot of the anbu's time, was very dangerous and known only for the elite ninjas of the hidden village.. since he received the jounin title not very long, he decided to become an anbu.. this decision came upon by the past incidents.. 

  


=about a little after 2 1/2 years ago= 

"this isnt looking too good.. i think we have to head back." asuma sensei told his fellow students.. as always, with his cigarette, he acted all cool and tough even in these situations.. team 10 was on mission which was out of village boundaries.. it wasnt very dangerous but by the looks of it, they couldnt find what they were looking for so the sensei suggested that they head back to camp.. they all understood and left imediately towards their campsite which was far away for reasons.. not like usual normal days, especially mission days, shikamaru was rather in a happy not lazy-oh-man-why-do-i-have-to-do-this? mood.. it was very unusual for him on a day when they had to pack things and leave right away.. it was probably 2 days since the funeral and 3 days since the death of his love, kione.. and he hadnt talked about it since his talk with ino the other day.. instead he'd been acting weird and happy.. which worried others.. ino's been acting weird also.. around shikamaru she just wasnt breathing.. to ino, it was a heart beating so hard sensation.. she wanted to avoid it cus she knew that she cant do this.. she tried so hard to not give in and reminded herself over and over again that she longed for and only for sasuke.. and only sasuke was suppose to be the one to give her this heart beating so hard sensation.. but even sasuke didnt.. the only sensation she had around sasuke was not this.. but non at all.. she loved sasuke only with her thought, mind, head.. but not with her heart.. she realized that when ever she got this butterfly-in-your-stomach kinda feeling.. and that was around only one person.. one other person.. 

  


  



	2. CH2: EAVESDROPPING is NOT GOOD

Chapter 2: EAVESDROPPING=NOT GOOD 

At the campsite.. 

"is there any more food left?" chouji eagerly asked as soon as they reached their destination. he just finished his bag of snacks and was looking for more.. 

"there wont be anymore left if you keep eating chouji." surprisingly, it wasnt ino who said this but shikamaru who was smiling at him like it was a joke.. chouji started to creep out -.-;; when he saw shikamaru with his big fake smile.. as if he was tryin so hard to pretend what he wasnt.. asuma sensei was just sitting on his sleeping bag thinking hard, then he noticed ino who was working very hard, preparing lunch.. which was very rare.. and she was concentrating hard on it too. 

"ino, is something wrong? do you want help?" he asked, looking concerned for one of his students.. 

"uhh.. umm, no, nothings wrong.. just helping out. nothing at all.. and i think i'll be fine.. no, but thanks sensei.." ino said this not even looking once at him but just concentrating hard on preparing for lunch.. she was sweating as she said this as if there was something wrong.. she worked harder and kept herself busy.. 

she knew that something was bothering her.. keeping her from being herself.. that something was right next to her. she looked over at that something which was also keeping himself busy trying to hide his real face by putting on a fake smile.. she knew this because it was so obvious.. it was too noticeable. she continued to concentrate on nothing but her work.. but then she looked back, slowly, as if she was trying to do this secretly.. not letting anyone know about anything that she was doing.. she looked at him but this time, his expression, his face was different than before.. it was serious, not like the normal him or this, trying-to-hide-by-puttin-on-a-fake-smile him.. but just serious even sad looking.. something was up.. she looked around.. chouji was busy eating and relaxing and asuma sensei was gone.. gone?! she thought.. where can he be??. anyways.. noone was looking at least.. they were busy.. so she stopped what she was doing.. and walked slowly over to where shikamaru was.. he was just checking his weapons i guess.. he just "tried" to occupy himself.. "uhh.. shikamaru?" ino asked softly, which was REALLY surprising.. shikamaru looked up in shock, smiling.. 

"ino? wat do you need? more firewood? more something??" shikamaru asked, in a very fast way.. 

"oh no.. umm.." she took a pause, thinking of what to say.. she just couldnt ask him what was wrong forwardly.. she needed something to start the conversation off.. shikamaru just waited for her to say something.. anything, to keep from this annoying silence between them. 

"wheres.. uhh.. asuma sensei?? have you seen him?" ino thought to herself how lucky it was for him to be gone at the moment.. 

"no.. but bet he'll be back soon." shikamaru said with again, his fake smile. he then, turned away, back to his "business" 

"oh.."was all that was out of ino's mouth.. a hopeless word.. but she gathered herself together.. she knew that she had to talk to him.. for his problems, for his sake.. and also for her problems too.. and her sakes.. 

"shikamaru? whats wrong? anything bothering you?" ino bent down from her standing position to look at him better. he noticed that she wasnt gone and looked up at her too. "uhh.. nothings wrong :].. everythings just fine.. fine." shikamaru said this nervously kinda.. then, he went back to his "business".. ino saw this.. he was avoiding it, he even avoided her eye contact.. this made her realize more how much he needed to talk about his problem.. so she made up her mind and made her way to sit right next to him.. 

"its been days shikamaru.. i know somethings up.. that something is wrong.. what is it??" ino started to talk sense out of him.. shikamaru turned his smile upside down.. he was looking pretty serious now.. he knew too that he had to talk soon.. and he sure knew that ino was gona be the one to ask him about it first if his pretending-to-be-happy thing was too obvious.. and it was.. so she was there.. and he talked. 

"ino.. its so hard.." shikamaru propped his head down, facing his head to the ground with his eyes shut tight.. he opened his eyes again, and turned to face ino, "you might know.. but you dont feel it.." he said.. 

"yeah shikamaru.. i know but i dont know how much pain it is like.. or maybe i do.." ino looked away from his eyes. but looked towards the forest in front of her.. "remember that time.. my dad was dead.. i was so sad then.. but he really wasnt.. remember we all found out a week later?" she was smiling at the memory.. it was soo long ago when they were little.. "even though it seems funny now.. during that week.. i was filled with pain and sadness... i dont even know words for that feeling.. it was just too sudden and i was little.." shikamaru, still eyes on her, thought about those days when she would be crying in her room.. and never coming out.. he would always see her by her bedroom window.. it wasnt stalking or peeking.. he just looked at the attention of the neighborhood.. cus she was so loud, everyone on that block had to look at the window and whoever passed by their house.. it was quite sad but annoying after awhile.. 

"but, when he came back.. that feeling disappeared.. like i never had it before.." she smiled again.."so, maybe i dont know how it feels like.. but maybe i do.." ino stopped staring at the forest.. but turned to shikamaru.. "i was never gona happy until he stepped back into my life.. but for you shikamaru.. shes not coming back.. so have someone else come into your life, instead of her.." ino smiled brightly at him.. as if she thought she was help to him.. shikamaru almost smiled back but he thought to himself.. who?.. he broke his semi-smile with his seriousness. 

"but its hard.. she was the only person close to me.. who was real close to me.. she understands me, how i would need time for myself and why im lazy.. she understands everything.. shes an angel." he told her as he was staring up at the sky, once again thinkin of her.. ino seemed a little ticked off when she heard that she was an angel.. she seemed like her old self but right now, she had to be nice.. 

"if you just shut yourself.. then noone would ever be close to you again.." ino pleaded.. "i know why you acted all happy these past couple of days, it was because of her.. you just cant stop thinkin of her and you want to hide it." she turned away, trying to suck back the tears that were just resting in her eyes.. "well? you know, its really hard even doing that.. ino, its hard to forget someone like her in a couple of days.. you just have to understand.. you have to help me.." shikamaru told her straight. "i can do that.."ino said, trying to make sure of herself.. can she really do that?? in her situation?? she had to, for him and also her herself.. she admitted to herself that she did have feelings for him.. she did like him.. maybe even love him.. but she wasnt gona go that far with a guy who cant get over someone than herself.. but the purpose she was going to do this for was him.. because she indeed loved him so.."so now, you can drop the all-happy-mood act.. and get on with your actual life! okay?" ino broke the silence. she felt more sure what she was going to do now.. someday she had to confess her feelings.. but now, she was just going to help him for him.. 

"umm.. is it me or does it feel too quite?" shikamaru asked, now back to his normal self.. ino noticed too and tried to listen for anything.. then they both heard heavy breathing behind them.. they looked at each other with a freaked out expression.. then they slowly turned their heads behind their shoulders to see what was awaiting behind them.. 

"umm.. hey!" asuma sensei said this as he quickly stood up from his crouching position.. trying to look away from their embarrassed and freaked out faces.. "..hi.. heh heh.." chouji was rather embarrassed, eavesdropping like this.. he wasnt that kinda guy.. so then, he quickly stood up too.. and they both laughed hysterically at themselves.. and by themselves.. shikamaru and ino just looked at them.. very confused and weirded out.. they just stared at the very pathetic men.. who was having one hand in the back of their heads and just laughing histarically away.. 

"what are you two doing here??!!" ino asked as she started to stand up, she started to look angry.. "heh heh.." was all that got of their mouths as they stopped the laughing.. "i said, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! EAVESDROPPING??" ino didnt burst out yet but she was twitching.. angerly.. by closing her eyes shut, she was trying to be patient.. but then, her hands formed into fists.. and they both, wide-eyed, stared at the clutched hands.. "s..sss..soo...sssory?" chouji asked..very frightened.. "SORRY???!!!" she held her fist in front of her with her angry firely eyes staring right at them.. almost through them.. "ye..yeah.. look-" asuma sensei tried to explain but was cut off.. "SHUT UP!!" with that she, she ran few steps and threw a very powerful punch and blew both of them off of the ground and into the bushes.. ino, seeming as if that was enough, brushed her hands off to rest them while breathing very heavy.. and all the while, shikamaru just stared at the scene with the widest eyes ever with sweat down the side of his head.. and not a single sound of out of him while the two foolish men were still lying in the bushes preventing them from any more harm. 


	3. CH3: for remembering

Chapter 3: for remembering.. 

ino was in a very confused state.. should she go? or should she not??.. it was when they came back with an unsuccessful mission that they had before when chouji and asuma sensei was beaten the crap out of.. she was in a deep thought whether to go meet with shikamaru or not.. see, during their time in the mission, something happened.. 

  


//FLASHBACK// 

"guess we're gona have to leave tomorrow.. we found nothing." asuma sensei noted them.. "yeah.. zip." chouji said after a tiring search.. it was the third day.. or night and before heading the sleeping bags, they ate.."i think we need more firewood.." shikamaru said as the fire was dying out.. it wasnt like anyone heard him but ino said that she'll go with him.."this is good sensei!!" chouji said as he was slurping on his food. "this is just bread and fish.. not much of a feast." the sensei replied.. "i know but it's sooo good!" chouji enjoyed everything that was food.. and respected it too.. asumas sensei just sighed and rolled his eyes.. thats when he found out the two of them were gone.. hmm?? asuma sensei thought.. then he uttered under his breath, "kids.." 

"SO.. the mission didnt turn out good, huh?" ino asked as they were gathering wood.. it was kinda hard since it was a forest where no animal or men traveled through so not many branches were left on the ground.. "umm..yeah.." shikamaru said, not concentrating that hard on ino.. he wasnt that thrilled when she decided to help him get wood.. it wasnt really "ino".. "umm.. shikamaru, remember, few days before? when i said i'd help you with your problem getting over a certain person?" at the moment he heard "certain person" he turned to face her.. "well, yeah.." he said. "i kinda did it because.." ino started to think to herself.. ino, you dont have to tell him now.. he doesnt have to know right now.. maybe later.. but then, she just doubted that feeling.. "because??" shikamaru hated to wait to end a silence.. "because i like you!" she kinda blushed until he opened his mouth to say, "well, i like you too.." he said.. what did he say?? did he say he just liked me?? ino thought.. her stomach was turning rapidly like never before.. "you do?" ino asked to make sure this wasnt a dream.. she thought it would never happen with sasuke but with shikamaru.. she knew he was attracted to her in some ways.. "well, nowadays.. you've calmed a lot.. you're okay than most other women.. we might even be friends i guess." with that said, he continued to pick some more up, more wood.. no, this is going all wrong! ino thought. "i meant, shikamaru," she said as she tried to gain attention by going for his hand which was about to pick a branch up.. she took it and he let her take it.. and then their eyes met.. "i mean, i really like you.." she then blushed into the peachest pink ever.. first, shikamaru made a face that pretended as if he knew what she was talking about.. then it just hit him, he realized and he also dropped all the gathered wood, "what?! i mean, you do?hah.. hoddup a minute." he looked away, trying to gather all his thoughts.. ino, just waiting for him to speak waited, half disappointed, half filled with hope.. "you mean?" he looked up at her, not wanting to not having eye contact, it looked stupid to him to avoid her eyes because she would of thought he was weak.. "yeah.. i mean, what i said.." ino said.. blushing again.. 

"well.. this is soo..umm.." shikamaru tried to come up with something to say.. and that was exactly what ino knew.."sudden?" she asked.. disappointed much more. "yeah!.. sudden.." he looked away.. scared as ever.. now, he didnt care if she thought he was weak, cus he felt real weak right now.. "but," shikamaru said, as he stepped closer to her, too close to her, "sudden is good." with that, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. she didnt expect this, she didnt expect it at all.. surprised she was, she blushed mad hard.. and when he stepped back to give space, she told him, "but, you missed." and then she stepped closer and leaned until their lips met.. 

after a good sweet kiss, ino threw her arms around his neck, "i.." she didnt want to say how she felt.. it might freak the heck out of him.. "i really like you shikamaru." then he too hugged her back, "yeah.. me too." 

after picking up the wood he dropped, "i think we got enough. lets head back." shikamaru said and ino just nodded. they turned around just in time to see the two "mature" men a moment from walking away.. ino was FURIOUS.. even though their backs were turned to them, the two men new that ino and shikamaru found out that they were listening in again.. 

they turned around, not trying not to be guilty.. "hehheh!" asuma sensei said as both of them had one of their hands in the back of their heads with sweat running down on the side of his face.. again. "we just came cus.. you.. you guys took a real long time." he continued.. they just both laughed pathetically.. again. "and we now know why." chouji said, smiling.. this was not to diss or tease ino.. it was the truth.. but it came out all wrong. just then, asuma sensei nudged him with his free arm.. "ow, what was that-" feeling ignored, chouji turned to whatever was holding asuma sensei's attention.. ino. with a sudden BAM! both people flew off the ground, this time, into a tree.. 

ino, calming down, turned to shikamaru and said, "that'll give you an example of the result when you do something behind my back." trying so hard to keep a smile, then she marched off towards the campsite.. shikamaru thought of helping them out but thought, they were listening in on me too, and marched off like ino back towards camp.. 

//END// 

  


she thought over and over as she rolled on her bed.. it would be weird. maybe he forgot or something.. like it was no big deal.. but it was! WE CONFESSED WHO WE BOTH REALLY LIKED! but.. shikamarus not that kinda romantic guy.. maybe he lied that he really liked me.. maybe he just said that, not to hurt me.. BUT WE FREAKEN KISSED!!.. AHH!!.. God, HELP MEEE!!thats it! im going whether he likes it or not, whether he remembers or not, whether he cares or not, whether he likes me or not!.. 

  


after finding shikamaru.. which was at his "resting" place.."SHIKAMARU??!!! U THERE??!!!" ino yelled as she reached the top of the stairs.. she saw shikamaru, laying down on the table like bench.. "uhh, yeah." he began to get up.. he first sat up and got to his feet.. with his hands in his pocket, he began to walk closer towards her.. when he was close enough, she kissed him on the cheek, "remember this?" she asked hoping that he did.. "of course." he just simply told her.. that simple phrase made her day. "OH!!" then she tightly hugged him with all her might.. shikamaru, whos neck was choking, was trying to pry her off.. she realized and instantly jumped off.. massaging his neck, "what was that for?" he asked.. then, she slid her arms, so that it was around his waist, but softly this time, held onto him.. she placed her head on his chest, since he was much taller now, and told him, "for remembering." and she smiled sweetly.. 

  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

the part when ino said she missed was from "ELF".. i just had to tell.. XP.. that was a very romantic part.. :]] 

this chapter is to be continued. 

  



	4. CH4: white flowers and lateness

Chapter 4: white flowers and lateness 

a week after..it was a saturday morning.. 'ahhh!.. GOOD MORNING INO!!' ino mentally told herself as she rose from her sleepy bed. she yawned and stretched while the sunshine was shining through her window.. "GOOD MORNING SUN!!" this time, it was said out loud.. then she starting saying good morning to everything in her room, good morning, bed, mirror, window, wardrobe, clothes, shoes, slippers, and etc.. she was happy this morning or this afternoon.. AFTERNOON?? ino thought.. she glanced at her clock, 11:40.. 11:40??!! what?? im suppose to meet shikamaru by 12!! im never gona make it!!!.. ino was soooo angry with herself. she quickly glanced at her reflection in the mirror.. *gasp* MY HAIR!!! MY FACE!! ino yelled in her head as she held her not-so-pretty-blonde hair.. she ran into the showers right that moment.. 

after getting all ready.. 

well.. shikamaru must be late.. he never is on time.. ino thought trying not to mess up her first date!!.. yes.. its true.. their first date and ino overslept!!!.. this was ruining her reputation.. she glanced again at her clock, 11:59.. she reassured herself that he is not going to be on time!!.. so she ran downstairs, where the flowershop was.. and was running off but was stopped by mrs. yamanaka.. 

"HONEY!! i saw shikamaru today." ino stopped at her tracks at the moment when she heard her mother say "saw" and "shikamaru" in the same sentence. "what?! he was here?? when?? what did he say?? its because im late.. isnt??" ino about to burst into tears asked all those question in a minute. "umm.. no.. not really.. but he just came to buy some flowers." her mother replied looking confused.. flowers??!!! OHHH!!! SHIKAMARU!!!.. FOR ME?!! maybe he is a romantic guy after all.. ino thought as she was hugging herself.. her mom, still confused, stared at her daughter like she was crazy.. ino noticed the stare and stopped her action.. "oh.. umm.. well.. i gotta run mother." "wait, what kinda flowers??what color? was it beautiful??" but then she thought to herself, no, i want to be surprised!! with that, she ran all the way to the meeting place filled with joy.. "umm, they were white callas..and they were pretty??" she said.. she looked as if she was crazy talking to herself.. then, went back to work.. 

  


=at the meeting place= 

"SHIKAMARU!!!" ino yelled as she ran all the way to him.. when she got there, she was holding her breath like crazy.. ino?? shikamaru thought.. he was soo confused for the reason for being at ichiraku.. a place where ino is disgusted by.. was she here to see him?? what was the purpose?? "umm, hey!" shikamaru said, waving a little.. "so," ino catching the last heavy breathe, "you ready?" shikamaru looked DOUBLE confused.. "uhh.." shikamaru was waiting for ino to explain.. ino suddenly dropped her smile.. "our date.. do you even remember??" she asked.. getting ticked off.. "yeah.. i remembered." just realizing now that today was their date.. "uhh.. i was just trying to ask you why you're late.. yeah.. i didnt want to get you mad just asking it at the minute you arrive." shikamaru thought, PHEW! as he glanced at the clock in the ichiraku which was now, 12:10.. OH! ino thought... looking much happier.. "so.." she started to look around for her flowers.. she thought, it is for me, right??.. "you ready?" she said, having a last glance.. "yeah." but he was still nervous about the person who was still in ichiraku.. ordering some food.. just then, a head popped out.. 

"shikamaru! i just-" naruto looked at ino who was holding shikamaru's hand.. he wasnt surprised cus he knew now they were a couple but.. why was she here? like, right now?? he was suppose to hang with shikamaru for lunch at ichiraku, he was about to tell him that he just finished the ordering and that they're food came out.. but he stopped.. "ino? i didnt know you'd be-" naruto was suddenly distracted by shikamaru.. he was pointing at their locked hands and he was mouthing the word,"DATE" naruto realized now.. 

"what naruto??" ino asked, who hated to waste another moment of her precious date.. "i didnt know you'd be what?" ino asked again.. "uhh.. you'd be late! yeah.. your not that kinda girl.. your actually, never late!.. yeah..haha.." naruto replied nervously.. with that reply, ino rolled her eyes.. "well!.. there is a first for everything.. lets go shikamaru.. bye naruto!" she said happily as she wrapped her arm around his and walked off.. shikamaru turned his head over his shoulder and gave him a thank-you smile.. naruto thinking, well, thats double ramen for me!!.. and walked back into the shop.. 

"so shikamaru!, should i keep calling you shikamaru or shikamaru-kun?? which one sounds nicer??" ino looked at him.. they were walking in a park filled with blossom trees and other flower trees.. no many people were there.. it was a beutiful park.. and a beutiful couple to go along with it.. 

shikamaru thought, how did she drag me into this place?? what if im seen?? oh man.. ino noticed that hes eyes were wondering all over the place and so was his thought.. "shikamaru!!!" ino yelled.. not loud but loud enough.. "hmm.. huh?? yeah ino?" she now had his attention.. "i was saying.. should i call you shikamaru or shikamaru-kun??" shikamaru had his okay expression.. "umm.. i dont know.. which ever you like.. so should i call you ino or ino-chan?" about the calling her ino or ino-chan was a sarcastic remark but ino took it seriously.. "well.. i'll call you shikamaru when we're comfortable.. but around other people.. i should call you shikamaru-kun.. you can do the same too." she smiled sweetly at him again.. "yeah.. sure.." shikamaru said.. ino saw his face.. which was not good.. at least, for her.. 

"shikamaru? is something wrong??" she asked as they strolled down.. he shook his head, indicating that he wasnt.. she had to ask him something.. and that something had to be said now.."shikamaru.." she said as she stopped which stopped him also.. he looked at her as if something in her eyes told him that she had to talk.. "you didnt.. you didnt remember our date.. did you?" she asked nervously.. her hands were shaking which was holding his hand.. so she let go.. 

he noticed that she had let go of his hand and he felt frightened to.. to hurt her.. "umm, no.. why would you-" "think that? im not a fool shikamaru.. please dont lie to me." ino looked sad than angered.. "..sorry ino.. i havent seen you for so long and i remembered but naruto came up yesterday and i just forgot.. im really sorry.." shikamaru hoped that she would understand.. "soo.." ino said, trying to look away from his eyes.. "those flowers werent for me.." shikamaru was confused at first but he later realized what she was talking about.. "how did you-" "were they for naruto?" ino looked up at him making a sarcastic remark.. he just looked at her back.. not wanting to talk back to her.. "or for your mother?" she said again but now in a serious curious tone.. shikamaru looked away from her not wanting to answer her at all.. then, ino remembered something her mother had said before she didnt hear her no more.. white.. the color of the flowers!.. then she remembered something else too.. from her flower-arranging class back when she was a child.. "they were for kione.." she said.. disappointed.. she knew it was okay for him to still remember her but.. this feeling, this sensation was awkward.. 

shikamaru thought to himself.. man, how come theres only one flower shop in the village!! he looked over at ino who was looking down at her feet.. he moved her head to face him by gently rising her chin.. she smiled at him.. and he said, "ino, please understand.." with the most puppy dog eyes ever.. she just simply told him " i will." and continued walking.. shikamaru went after her, and when he reached her, he placed his arm over her shoulder.. they continued to walk in silence.. 

  


------------------------------------------------------------------ 

ok, for those who dont know kione.. shes shikamaru's love who died trying to save him.. he cant get over her and after she dies, ino starts having feelings for shikamaru.. so if you havent read the fic, a stranger, a lover, a friend.. then GO READ IT!!.. haha.. REVIEWS PLZ!!! 

  



	5. CH5: like he looks at you

Chapter 5: like he looks at you 

ino, in her room after her date.. it went well.. but during the whole time, she was.. rather uncomfortable.. this whole thought bothered her the whole time.. when her mom came to her room, telling her to come down for dinner, she refused but stayed in her room. 

this whole "thought" was what had happened earlier.. about shikamaru going to kione's grave.. she felt left out, like a third wheel.. or a tag along.. or something to keep shikamaru from thinking about kione.. she felt.. used maybe.. cus first of all, she had a feeling he didnt really love her.. even though he didnt tell her he did love her.. she wanted to receive the love that she gave him.. and second.. how can he go out with ino when he longs for someone else? 

ino's thoughts: 

why does he do this?? its soo obvious.. he just cant forget.. shes dead for goodness sakes!.. like how he thought of her today and forgetting me.. and it hasnt even been that long.. man.. if you look at it this way.. shikamarus so selfish.. he should know that he cant have me.. and her at the same time.. 

ino didnt know what to do.. so she got up, got her jacket, and left the house.. more like snuck out.. since she was on the third floor, she climbed the tree that was by her window up till the second floor and jumped down.. she was careful not to make a sound.. 

she arrived at the cemetery.. a place where she only went a few times, such as her grandpa's funeral/anniversary... including kione's funeral.. she went there because she need a place to think and she knew that noone would be there.. it was okay in her room but she also wanted to meet someone.. kione. 

shikamaru heading home, after he payed naruto back the time he had owed.. they both had dinner and he was going back home.. but before he did, he wanted to go somewhere else on the way.. 

he had few money on him.. and wanted to make up to ino by gettin her what girls fancy.. a gift.. on his way to the gift shop, he saw ino.. although, she didnt see him.. she turned which led to a way where nothing was exept fields.. exept the cometary.. why would ino go to the cemetery?? he thought.. so he decided, out of curiosity, to find out.. the gift can wait, he thought.. 

she remembered where it was.. where the grave was.. kione wouldnt be there.. only her body.. who knows where her spirit is.. but maybe her spirit could hear her or something.. ino just wanted to see kione, and the grave was where she lied peacefully.. she reached it finally.. it was a noticable one cus of the white calla flowers.. they were beautiful.. all the flowers at her parent's shop were beautiful.. thats why there are only one flower shop in konoha.. all the other shops would run out of business.. she smiled at that thought.. and bent down to touch the softness of the pedals.. calla pedals were very soft.. but she stopped, and pulled her hand away from it and the smile soon faded away when she remembered who it was for.. she certainly knew it wasnt for her.. 

watching her from a distance, shikamaru feels very bad inside.. he wants to comfort her real bad but how? after what he had done.. still choosing kione.. whos dead over someone whos alive which is ino.. no, im not choosing kione.. i just miss her thats all.. thought shikamaru.. and i really like ino.. 

ino kneels in front of the grave.. "i dont know if you can here me.. i feel soo not like myself right now.. i look like if im crazy talking to some dead person's grave.. or maybe im talking to myself.." ino thought that she came here to talk to herself but didnt really want to.. so maybe it felt better if you pretended you were talking to someone.. "you know.. i dont wanna admit it but.. just know im not like this but.. im really jealous.. and kinda frustrated.. not at you though.. what am i thinking?? ino get a hold of yourself!! your not talking to kione.. shes dead!!." she wacked herself on the head for being stupid.. "anyways.. i am frustrated.. its so unfair how life is.. how things work in life.. how i cant get it MY way." she droped her head down.. 

shikamaru watched ino, why is she looking down?? shikamaru thought.. then, he found his answer.. he was far but close enough to see the tears sliding down her cheek.. eventually, drips down onto her hand.. ino.. he thought..ino let out all the tears she wanted too.. as if anyone was watching.. she felt perfectly safe that she wouldnt show her pain to anyone.. this was how she felt..she felt like crying.. she wiped her tears with her hand, but she didnt stop shedding them.. "i wish he would look at me like he looks at you.." then, she touched the pedal of the calla flower once more before running back, while tears were running down her face.. 

shikamaru, just hearing what she said, was confused.. 'i wish he would look at me like he looks at you..' what did that mean? he thought.. of course he looked at her like he looked at kione.. they were both women who he really liked.. it just didnt make any sense.. but what ino was talking about wasnt how he looked at her.. or the way he did.. it was how he cared about her and loved her.. shikamaru didnt know this.. thats why from that day on, he tryed to look at her really hard like he had looked at kione.. 

  


  


REVIEWS PLZZZ! 

  


  



	6. CH6: HOW SWEEET

Chapter 6: HOW SWEEEET 

'oh man.. all these people are staring at me.' shikamaru thought.. it was the next day and he went back to the gift shop.. apparently, it was a gift shop where hardly any guy dared to go.. so it was practically an all-women shop.. and shikamaru, who was 12, had to go through this embrassment.. ' i cant concentrate with all these eyes on me.. what should i get her?? flowers?? thats too obvious and i would have to head back.. ahh!!.. perfume?? she has too much..' shikamaru was looking around to find a perfect gift which would get ino to totally forget what happened.. he was trying so hard to find one and also trying to avoid the older ladies looking at him as if he had the most courage in the viallge.. 

'ahh.. found it!' he thought as he eyed a very attractive hair comb/pin.. it was a small round comb.. which can also be used as a hairpin in china.. which was perfect for her bun.. it also matched her outfit with tiny amethyst rhinostones glued on the comb with a violet flower too.. shikamaru himself didnt know how he got good at these stuff.. 

he was about to as quickly as possible, check-out and leave.. but something caught his eyes.. it was a chain.. not too thin but not too think.. silver.. and had a single charm dangling.. a cloud.. a cloud with pink crystals plastered on the outline of the cloud.. it didnt catch his eyes because it was pretty but.. because of kione.. 

'argh.. why do i always do this.. always think of her.. everything around me..' he was frustrated.. real frustrated.. but it was something that reminded him of her.. so he took it off the hook, and went to the register.. 

at the register, shikamaru was having some doubts about this.. "umm.. excuse me young man." the cash registered said.. but he really didnt pay attention to her.. he didnt even know she was there.. he thought maybe he shouldnt buy it.. it would mak ino feel bad when she found out.. what??!! how would it?? unless he told him why he bought it.. she doesnt even know that it reminded of her.. "hello?? young man?" shikamaru noticed that she was talking to him.. "uhh.. yes?" he asked.. "this necklace is not a single necklace, you have to buy the other one too." she said.. "what? what other necklace?? is it gona cost more??" shikamaru asked.. confused.. "no.. the price is for both necklace.. isnt it why you picked it?" she asked.. now she was the confused one.. while other ladies were forming a long line behind shikamaru.. "what do you mean, isnt that why i picked it??" he asked.. "dont play with me dear, arent you gona get the other necklace too?? its a coupleling.. the other necklace." what?? shikamaru thought.. a coupleling?? isnt that a couple kinda thing.. OH! "you dont know?? well.." she pulled out something that was similar to the cloud necklace but had sapphire crystals.. "its a couple thing.. if its for you and your girlfriend, this is what you keep." she said holding up the blue one.. "and this is for your girl." she held up the other one in her other hand.. "now if you dont mind me purchasing, cus theres a pretty big line behind of you.." she then continued to place the items in a small shopping bag.. 

shikamaru turned around out of curiousity.. there, he found a LONG line of angry mobs.. no, just kidding.. they looked like it though.. the ladies were pretty impatient.. he turned back, payed and took the bag, and fled.. 

phew! he thought as he got out of the shop.. 'now.. a coupleling, heh? oh well.. but..' shikamaru thought.. he knew that kione and him werent a couple.. but he just threw aside his thought as he walked happily cus he finally got it over with.. 

  


=the next day= 

"here.." shikamaru was at her house the next day with her gift, he was upstairs, in her room.. "huh? what's this?" she took the box from his hand, a slowly opened it. "OHHH!!!!" she imdietly threw her arms at shikamaru after she saw what it was.. "HOW SWEEEEET! THANK YOUUU HON!~" after squeezing him, she went over to her mirror and adjusted the comb like pin into her bun.. "its SOooo PRETTY!" she turned back at shikamaru and showed him how she looked.. then went over to him to hug him.. this was the right moment.. the very oppportuned moment to confess her true feelings.. "i love you.." she whispered in his ear.. still hugging.. she smiled widely and expected something to be said.. shikamaru was taken aback by this.. it was sooo fast.. and they were young.. he didnt want to lie to ino by telling her that he loved her too.. when later, they might break up.. but he did really like her.. "uhh.. yeah.." he said, as he hugged her back.. 

oh.. she thought.. thats what she gets huh? well it was better than she expected.. she expected him to freak out or something.. after she let go she told him that she had to go somewhere and that they'll meet later.. 

"yeah.. i have to meet chouji and naruto anyways.." he told her.. they said bye and he left the room.. she was disappointed but also happy.. she realized that she forgot to ask him about valentines day, which was coming up soon.. so she ran down the stairs, out of her shop, and saw shikamaru not far away.. 

"SHIKAMARU-KUN!!" she ran to him when he stopped hearing his name.. he turned around and asked "yeah?" and when ino caught up to him, she began to speak.. "you know, valentine day is coming up and i wondered.." she shyly asked.. it would be the first valentine when she wont be sending cards to sasuke.. "yeah?" shikamaru asked.. whos totally CLUELESS.. "you know.." she blushed of rosy pink.. "umm.. isnt that day.. when ppl do something with their.." ino nodded, seeming that he got it.. "girlfriend." he finished the sentance.. "i dont know about you but i was thinking of something like a picnic?" she said forwardly.. "yeah.. i was thinking the same.." he said, not wanting to sound like he didnt prepare anything.. "the park we went to last time looked good.." he suggested.. "no shikamaru, i was meaning a "private" picnic.. its soo noisy in the public.. ok? well gotta fly." she gave a peck on the cheek and was turning to leave when shikamaru caught her hand.. she turned back to face him.. she didnt know what he was doing.. then, with the other hand, he got something out from his pocket.. he placed that in ino's hands.. ino then took her hands and looked inside to see what it was.. it was a chain.. with a pink cloud and the outlines had crystals.. pink cyrstals.. they were pretty.. "aww shikamaru.." but there werent just one chain, but two.. a blue cloud one.. "shikamaru i think you should keep this one.. she hooked that one around his neck.. "oh yeah.." shikamaru said.. as she adjusted it the right way, she found out that a crystal was missing.. "oh, look at that.. ones missing.." she said to him.. 

"shikamaru, can you do this for me?" she gave him the necklace.. he had never done this before.. so he just gave it a try.. but her chain was like a choker.. he had to get closer so that he can hook it up better.. as he stepped up closer, she stepped front, towards him too.. he had to have his head over her shoulder so that he saw and hooked it right.. it took a long time since he was shaking real bad.. 

ino on the other hand, like this.. his face so close to hers.. her lips right by his neck.. she felt good.. 

after he was done, she had to hurry off to go somewhere.. that somewhere was kione's grave.. again.. 

  


------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

thats the end of that chapter! -from simpsons.. ahhaah..funny show.. 

so plz review and the next chaps gonna be about her visit to kione, and shikamaru talking about his "problem" with naruto.. 


	7. CH7: konoha's genins and a chuunin meets...

Chapter 7: konoha's genins [[and a chuunin]] meets tai! 

ino was soo happy with herself.. she went to the cemetery again, this time, because she was happy.. she was going to tell her that she might end her relationship but after what he did, she just couldnt.. 

when she got there, she just started talking away to kione.. at least, her grave.. cus she just wanted to tell someone.. she knelt down in front. 

"he is sweet i found out.. he gave me this--" ino was grabbing her own necklace when she noticed something that wasnt there before.. 

reaching for it, she knew what it was.. it was a pink cloud necklace, hung over the edge of the tomb.. she got the necklace in her hand and looked at it.. just like mine, she thought.. then she laughed at herself.. of course, he probably got one for me when he was getting her one.. how silly of me, she thought.. a tear fell from her eye.. 

'what is it?? is it me?? her??' she yelled at herself mentally.. "this is so complicated.." she said.. at left.. leaving the necklace on the ground.. 

  


on the way home, she wasnt concentrated on the road. she walked, her head plopped down towards the ground.. it was then she bumped into someone who was also not looking at all.."HEY WATCH IT BUM!" ino shouted as she fell flat on her butt.. she got so use to the word bum.. looking back at what she said which reminded her of shikamaru.. she didnt even want to think that name but a few tears dropped and onto her thighs.. "oh, sorry.. i didnt see you there." the 'someone' said.. he leaned forward to look at ino and found out that she was crying. "are you okay? im terribly sorry.. i wasnt look..ing" he was crouching down next to her.. he paused when she lifted her head up to face him and looked him in the eye.. he was mesmerized by her eyes and face. "umm.. its okay." ino said, as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand. 

=at the restaurant= 

"you really didnt have to treat me, tai-kun.. it wasnt a bad injury or something." she said as she sat in a restaurant just near where she fell.. "but i was hungry.." ino added as she smiled.. "i was goin to eat lunch anyways so why eat by yourself when you can meet someone new." he said as he smiled back. 

he's name was kuno tai. he was older than ino by a two years. his features were good which would make any girl melt, he had brown hair and hazel eyes.. he was pretty built too, not that much but enough for a 14 year-old.."so, you mean it wasnt that bad of an injury but it made you cry?" he asked with his sarcastic look.. ino rolled her eyes thinking of it as a joke.. "noo., it wasnt the fall that made me cry.." she looked down and became sad again.. tai was just confused.. and worried by the look on ino's face.. but cheered her up when he said "ino-chan.. ino.. thats a pretty name." he smiled at her.. she looked up and said, "are you serious? everyone else thinks its not cus it means a boar.. i really dont like it." ino said as she frowned but she accepted his generosity.. "well? baby pigs are cute. dont you think so?" he asked, trying to cheer her up again.. her frown instantly turned upside down.. "yeah, i guess." 

  


=at the same time= 

"naruto..chouji.. i dont know what to do.." shikamaru said.. "what?!! you dont??!! even i know what to do for a day like that!!" naruto broke out of frustration. "hey, its like my first valentine, k?" shikamaru raised his eyebrow at naruto.. naruto just gave a 'so-what' look.. 

"what do you mean, your 'first valentine' shikamaru? how bout that time when--*cough cough*" chouji spoke but was cut off by shikamaru.. who was now choking chouji by pulling on his scarf.. he stopped the grip on it when naruto sneaked up on him.. 

"yeah shikamaru.. how about that time??" naruto said as he gave a evil grin.. even though shikamaru's back was turned to him.. shikamaru felt the weird sensation that naruto was up to something.. he was wide-eyed and sweating.. 

"uhh nothing.. nothing, chouji doesnt know a clue about what hes saying.. right chouji?" shikamaru gave him a keep-your-mouth-shut look.. chouji feared that look and just nodded.. and the three of them continued walking.. but naruto was very curious.. and you didnt want to have naruto curious.. while shikamaru wasnt looking, he tapped chouji on the shoulder behind shikamaru.. chouji turned to look at naruto.. naruto and chouji both slowed a bit.. then naruto took out his weapon.. also chouji's weakness.. he held up a bag of chips. chouji's eye went wide as never been before because he realized that he didnt bring a bag of chips with him today.. his mouth watered even though they were on their way to eat.. naruto then mouthed 'shikamaru's valentine??' or whispered so that shikamaru didnt hear him.. then chouji just held up 10 fingers.. 'huh?' naruto thought.. ' two hands?? fingers?? ten fingers?? ten? ten?..' naruto thought and was thinkin for a while.. then his thinking smile turned into that evil grin again.. he threw the bag to chouji and stopped walking and said the words.. "ten-ten." and it instantly made shikamaru freeze and stop in his tracks.. naruto calmly walked up to him and faced him.. "ten-ten, ten-ten. la la." naruto sang.. 

"well.. it was just once k? lets just eat and forget valentine's day.." shikamaru spoke as they reached the place.. it wasnt ichiraku cus shikamaru said he was fed up with ramen.. naruto refused but he was hungry.. and they walked in.. 

  


=at the restaurant= 

"so your a chuunin??" asked ino as they just got their food and was beginning to eat.. tai nodded and smiled.. that question also made her thought of shikamaru.. "im thinking of taking the jounin exam this year." tai excelled at the academy when he was there and nowadays, he sometimes took on B-rank missions.. "wow.. but isnt it much more dangerous than the chuunin exam? i heard that its totally different than the chuunin exam, you can really get killed tai-kun." ino said with a concerned look. "haha.. well, you dont have to be worried, ino-chan.. i'll be alright, as long as you are." he said in a very warm way.. ino was about to take a drink of water when someone called her name. 

"INO!! what a surprise!" shouted, what seemed to be like naruto.. and it was. ino turned at once to look at naruto, who was also with shikamaru and chouji.. she once stood up, surprised and shocked.. shikamaru just stared at her, then his eyes on tai.. "ino-chan, do you know them?" tai asked, who was also looking back at shikamaru.. ino nodded and walked over to them.. 

"why are you guys doing here?" she asked. "what are you doing here, ino? and whos he?" shikamaru spoke first before any of them.. and he was looking serious.. "shikamaru, im having lunch here and," "so were we! what a coincidence, ne?" naruto said, cheerfully, not noticing shikamaru being serious. "ino-chan? are they your friends?" tai walked up to them. he was a little taller than all of them.. "uhh.. yeah.. this is shikamaru, naruto, and chouji.. they're my friends." ino said as she introduced them from her left to right.. "im her teammate and naruto's just a friend and--" chouji said.. but shikamaru introduced himself. "im ino's boyfriend." shikamaru said this coldly as he stepped closer to ino and took her hand.. ino just looked at him.. she didnt smile of frown.. just looked at him.. 

tai felt a little surprised by shikamaru.. he wasnt expecting ino to have a boyfriend and she didnt tell him before.. "well, since you're here, you can sit with us to eat, we just got our food.." naruto and chouji was delighted to, although, someone was not.. 

they moved to a bigger table and shikamaru sat next to ino and on the other end of ino sat chouji. then tai and finally naruto. 

  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

im gona continue what happens at the restaurant, next chapter.. plz review!! 

  



	8. CH8: moving on

comment on a review:Zxully- i'll try my best to check over errors and CAPITALIZE.. im just not use to it, sorry ^.^;; im sorry but i dont know if i have time to change the previous chapters. BUT I will try to do that in the future chapters. Is that okay?? 

  


Chapter 8: moving on.. 

"Helloo?? What was that? Huh??" Ino demanded. They were not at the restaurant anymore. Instead, Ino brought Shikamaru to an empty alleyway right after their lunch ended. "What was what?" Shikamaru wanted to avoid talking to her about this. He knew what she was going to say. So he looked away, at least from her.. "You know what I'm talking about.. You never behaved like this before. HOLDING my hand for like the entire time? I had to eat with my left for crying out loud!" Ino cried out. She stood against the building wall and had her arms crossed and looked away too. "Well, i wanted to, okay? What's wrong with that?" shikamaru asked, but in reality it wasn¡®t entirely true what he'd said. Ino knew that it wasn't true, she looked at him in the eye and told him, "No shikamaru, it was because you Had to.." 

Shikamaru just looked at her, he knew she was right but he didnt know how to make her feel the other way. "Well, did you see how he looked at you? He was thinking as if you didn't even have a boyfriend. How he kept saying ino-chan, ino-chan?" "Well, at least SOMEONE does." Ino stared at him with an angry and sad expression. "Look, i dont even feel like i have a boyfriend, Okay? nowadays, you don't seem or act like one." Her angry and sad expression changed into just a sad expression. "Ino, i--" "its getting dark, let's just sit or something." Then Ino found a bench close by and Shikamaru followed. Since the sun was setting, not a lot of people were out. 

As soon as they sat, Shikamaru spoke, "Ino,then what was with the gift? Didnt you like it?" "Yeah, I loved it.. but the necklace, you didn't buy it for me, did you? You didn't buy it only for me, did you?" Shikamaru didn't quite understand. He just stared at her blankly. "You're not even wearing my pair. That's kione's pair, isn't it?" Ino blurted out, she didn't want to say it because she knew that he's just going to deny it. "What? Have you been to the cemetery lately?" He asked before he can say yes or no. "Yes. Why shouldnt I? I knew her too." Ino stated back. "I got that for you. okay?" Shikamaru said. He didn't even know what he was talking about. Of course he bought one for her after he bought kione's. He regretted that he even bought anything. "Why are we even talking about this, about her anyways? So you tell me, who's Tai?" Shikamaru was the one whos asking questions instead of giving answers now. Ino thought, should i give in? Just tell him? but she told herself no. "Why should I have to tell you that? Do I ask about YOUR OTHER "girlfriend"? Do i ask about Kione?" Now it was the other way around. "WHAT?! She's not even here right now. She's dead!" "Exactly!" Ino shouted at him. At first, Shikamaru was shocked that she agreed with him in an argument. But then he was confused. "She's not here. She's dead. but.. you can't forget her.. ever." 

After what she had said, there was a silence.. Then, Ino stood up. "Shikamaru.. let's just have a break or something. Not a break-up but like a time-out. Just till Valentine's Day.. I already have my heart set. You have to set your's.." She walked past him but before going any further, she stopped. "I can't wait for you.. I'm sorry. If you don't move on, I will.." And with that, she walked away.. As she was walking, she quietly whispered through her tears, "But I'll always love you." Then she wiped her tears. 

  


"Ino-chan? Where did you go? You rushed out so fast and it's late." a voice Ino recognized was heard in front of her. She looked up to see a worried Tai, but he was glad he found her. "Oh, Tai-kun.. I was just talking to Shikamaru-kun.. Not a pleasant one though.." Ino smiled at him like it was nothing even though it was something. "Well, let me walk you home." He offered. "Umm.. It's okay, really.. I can handle it." She said, as she continued to walk. He caught up with her, "It's getting real dark, you sure? It's not that safe." Ino thought to herself, oh, what the heck, it's for my own good.. And she nodded. They then continued to walk together. 

  


Shikamaru thought, 'I'm going to move on, I am.. but, why tell yourself this? I have to tell Ino.' So he got up and started running towards the direction of her house. 'Ino, PLEASE.. Don't be that far..' he said to himself.. he ran until he stopped. His mind, his body, and his heart dropped dead. He looked away as soon as he saw Ino and Tai together.. 'So, this is what she means by moving on..' He took another road, thinking that he can't give Ino in.. at least not to HIM.. Shikamaru also thought that he didn't have much time.. He took another road even though it was a longer way, he didnt want to go the same road as Ino.. and Tai. 

  


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

reviews~ 

NEXT CHAPTER: you may never know.. jk jk.. k, it's bout Shikamaru facing Tai and more of Tai and Ino.. for some, it maybe not good.. but for others, they might think it's interesting.. you never know 


	9. CH9: Tai's once in a life cold side

Chapter 9: Tai's once in a life cold side 

'So, this is what she means by moving on..' He took another road, thinking that he can't give Ino in.. at least not to HIM.. Shikamaru also thought that he didn't have much time.. He took another road even though, it was a longer way, he didn¡®t want to go the same road as Ino.. and Tai. 

'What if that jerk starts to like her?? What am I talking about? HE DOES already like her.. maybe loves her. But they just met.. It's so.. fast.' Shikamaru kept walking down the dark alleyway. It was as if someone was to pop out and try to mug you, but Shikamaru didn't even seem to notice. ' I wish i liked her more than i did.. I wish I liked her more than Kione. But i miss Kione.. I just wish she was here.' He thought as he went along, staring at the ground when suddenly, a shadow of a figure appeared. He looked up but couldn't see its face because it wasn't in the moonlight. "Kione?" Shikamaru asked. That was the only person that he could thought of and wanted to thought of. But what if it was Ino? She would get mad again. "So, is she another girl of yours?" the figure asked as it stepped closer so that he was shown. "What a coincidence Shikamaru-san." It was that "jerk", Tai. "Are you sure about that? Or were you stalking me?" Shikamaru asked. He didn't like Tai at the moment he saw him at the restaurant. So did Tai. "Aren't you going the wrong way, Shikamaru-san? Or the Long way?" Tai stepped closer. This sounded as a threat to Shikamaru. "Excuse me?" Shikamaru, instead of being filled with envy, was now curious. "Oh, Ino-chan told me where you lived. Not far from her home and her home, which she was safely escorted to." Shikamaru clenched his fists. "So is this why you're taking the long road? Shikamaru-san, It was good that you did." When these words were out of Tai's mouth, Shikamaru was furious, "What? It was good that I did? What makes you think that? So your just moving in on my girlfriend." He yelled at Tai with his fist still clenched. "Your girlfriend? I thought you guys broke up." "We're just having a time-out! We're still together!.. wait." Shikamaru thought back for a second. "How do you know.. that we're having a little time.. off?" Has he been stalking us the whole time? Shikamaru thought. "Ino-chan is very open-minded.. She tells me practically everything. It's cute when she talks alot." Tai smiled evilly.. at least that's what Shikamaru thought. He also thought, She doesn't talk to me about anything. "Don't hurt her anymore Shikamaru-san.. If you do.." Tai walked up to him as if he was going to punch him right there. "I will make you pay." Tai then, walked passed Shikamaru who was filled with anger. 

  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

reviews~plz tell me if it would be good for Tai and Ino to spend time first or if Shikamaru should talk to Ino first. Both events will happen but i just want to know which you want it to happen first. thnx alot~ 

  



	10. CH10: the unexpected shadow

Chapter 10: the unexpected shadow 

"INO!! SOMEONES HERE TO SEE YOU!~ COME DOWN!!" That was the voice of Mrs.Yamanaka. ' Who can it be?' Thought the girl who was now adjusting her hair into a perfect bun. She combed her front strand quickly and went out of her room. "It must be Shikamaru!" She said as she ran down the first flight of stairs. When she ran down the next one, she realized it wasn't by the look of it. A boy was turned, his back facing her and it defiantly wasn't Shikamaru. Her hopes died that instant. Right then, the boy turned around with something in his hands. Flowers. They were not callas. For some strange reason that flower popped into Ino's head. They were beautiful daisies. Fresh and yellow with a hint of vanilla. As if it was edible. 

"Ino, i believe you have a visitor." Mrs.Yamanaka broke the silence. "Yeah. Konichiwa Ino-chan. What a beautiful flower shop your mother has created. Everything's so alive and fresh." Tai complimented. "Oh, it's all in a day's work." Mrs.Yamanaka felt proud of the flower shop she kept and was supported by Tai's compliment. 

"So, Tai-kun. What are you doing here?" Ino said as she walked slowly towards him. She was surprised and kind of annoyed. "I brought you flowers!" Tai said as he held up the daisies. To Ino it was kinda strange, seeming that she was the daughter of a family who owned a flower shop. "And it wasn't from our shop, aren't they just wonderful?" Ino's mother interrupted them out of no where. Ino nodding her head told said "Mom, please." with a look that told her mother right away. "I think i need to check up on something in the kitchen." Then Mrs. Yamanaka flew off towards the stairs. "Thank you." Ino then took the flowers. She took an empty vase which was behind a desk and placed it on the counter, poured water in it with a near by water can, and placed the flowers in there. 

"Well, Tai-kun, was that it, or did you come here for something else?" Ino turned back to Tai. "Is that how you treat a guest? especially after receiving a gift? wow." Tai said this really sarcastically. Ino couldn't help but grin a little. But it soon disappeared when she opened up her mouth to say, "You know what I'm going through right now, right? I told you yesterday that Shikamaru and I -" "I know. So can't a friend help out?" Tai gave her a sad look that she couldn't resist. "okay, okay." Ino said, maybe a little outing wouldn't hurt so bad, unless someone got the wrong impression, which was so shikamaruish. Tai took her hand and Ino felt really uncomfortable. She wanted tell him to not hold her hand or touch her ever but she didn't want to make him feel bad since he was trying to make her feel good. "I wanted to show you this place. Are you okay if i take you there?" Tai asked with a hopeful face. "Sure." Ino decided. She was also curious about this "place" "okay, lets go." 

  


=Meanwhile= 

'I should go talk things out. Say sorry and move out. k, i got this.' Shikamaru was almost to Ino's house. But during the time he was walking, his conscience was pulling him back. But he knew he had to so he forced himself to go. There it is. Shikamaru was now a couple of feet away from the entrance. Before he took another step.. 

  


"Where is this place?" Ino asked as she took a step out of the shop. Tai was a couple of steps ahead of her, still holding her hand. As she took few more steps she turned her head to her right to see the owner of the shadow she was stepping on. She froze in her place, even though Tai was still walking, holding her hand. She let go of it slowly and when Tai realized she did. He stopped too and turned around to see two faces facing each other. 

  



	11. CH11: Meant To Be

sorry to whoever the someone might be, i havent read the site rules, at least not all of it. but i will and i'll watch out for that. anyways, sorry i got harsh but this is online so yeah, it ticked me off. 

i decided to continue. sorry for the wait ^.^;; 

  


  


Chapter 11: Meant To Be. 

  


words between [[ ]] are from chapter 10 

  


[[=Meanwhile= 

'I should go talk things out. Say sorry and move out. k, i got this.' Shikamaru was almost to Ino's house. But during the time he was walking, his conscience was pulling him back. But he knew he had to so he forced himself to go. There it is. Shikamaru was now a couple of feet away from the entrance. Before he took another step.. 

"Where is this place?" Ino asked as she took a step out of the shop. Tai was a couple of steps ahead of her, still holding her hand. As she took few more steps she turned her head to her right to see the owner of the shadow she was stepping on. She froze in her place, even though Tai was still walking, holding her hand. She let go of it slowly and when Tai realized she did. He stopped too and turned around to see two faces facing each other.]] 

  


"Ino." Tai said as he slowly turned around towards her. The other face was non other than the neighborhood stray cat which soon walked away. Although, Ino's eyes werent on the cat's attention, she was just staring in thin air. "Ino, what's up?" Tai asked. He felt something was wrong and weird. For a moment Ino just searched something, she looked around to look for that something, but found nothing. Tai was still waiting for her. Ino realizing that it was nothing turned her direction to Tai. "Well? Is anything wrong?" He asked again. Ino shook her head but she knew something was wrong. Tai found no smile on her face so decided to cheer her up. "Let's go, cmon. It's going to be fun." They started to walk and something was still on Ino's mind. 'What in the world was that? There was something! I should of looked harder..' Ino thought now regretting. She turned to look around once more. She just knew it was there but she couldn't back it up because she saw nothing that she was looking for. She sadly, turned her head back to the road.. and to Tai. He was just walking by her side, still holding onto her hand. 

  


He watched them walk away. Luckily for him, he hid behind some electricity pole. If it wasn't for his quickness, it would of been him instead of the cat facing Ino. That would of been too troublesome. Shikamaru sighed as he did watch them. Then plumped his back against the cement wall. He thought, maybe it was meant to be, maybe i should just go back to being girlfriendlless, just go back to being the lazy me. 

He was thinking of this but inside it hurt bad. Shikamaru did really like her. 'She seems happy. She's always with him. Yeah, it was meant to be.' He thought and picked himself together. Shikamaru then walked back to his house with his hands in his pockets, his mind on nothing, and his heart hurting. 

  


It's been days and weeks.. Ino started to see less of Shikamaru and more of everyone else. She thought that it was because they had a time out, But she knew that he was avoiding her. Maybe he didn't care. That was the typical Shikamaru, unmotivated. 

  


=The Day Before Valentines= 

  


'You know what? i have to talk to him. He's just been ignoring me all week and days before that.' Ino was in front of her mirror again, and she was happy. Because tomorrow she planned to spend the whole day with Shikamaru. She knew their time off was up and she just knew that they were going to work out fine. But were they? 'Of course, we'll work out just fine.' Ino thought with confidence. She had feelings for Shikamaru dearly and nothing was going to get in the way. She was humming to herself and thinking about her perfect valentines day when something came up. She suddenly heard a knock. She turned to the door. Her parents were out and the shop was closed since tomorrow would be a busy day. 


	12. CH12: are you happy?

Chapter 12: are you happy? 

Ino wondered who it was that knocked on her door as she reached for the knob. "Konichiwa, Ino-chan." It was non other than someone who you'd already figured out, Tai. He held up a rose. Ino was surprised at first, then became curious. "Why are you here Tai-kun?" She asked. "Well, to give you this," He held the rose up to her. "And to ask you something. So, can i?" Ino received the rose and nodded. She came out of her room and closed the door behind her. Then, they went downstairs where the shop was. "So what is it?" Ino asked as soon as they reached at the bottom of the stairs. "I wanted to ask you if you were free tomorrow. It's Valentines Day you know.. So how bout being my valentine?" Ino just froze upon hearing this. She didn't know what to say. Then, she gained her strength to speak and said, "Well, there's a problem." He frowned at those four words. Ino continued though, "I'm actually not free tomorrow. I kinda made plans to see Shikamaru. I'm sorry." She looked at him with those eyes that explained 'don't be mad at me.' Tai was taken aback, although, he stayed cool and smiled fakely. " Oh, then." He was very disappointed. He thought she had forgotten about Shikamaru and maybe moved on to someone else, him. "Well, I'm supposed to go see him now. So gotta run, bye!" She was about to leave but, "Do you want me to walk with you, Ino-chan?" She thought for a moment and opened up her mouth to say, "It's okay, it's really close by. Thanks anyways." She then, quickly left the shop, with the rose left on the counter. 

"I told you Naruto, I don't have money.." Shikamaru said as if he didn't cared because he didn't. Naruto had came over to his house to borrow some money to buy Sakura something for Valentines day. Shikamaru was just lying on his bed. "C'mon Shikamaru. I know she'd be my valentine if i got her something. I just know it!" Naruto was so anxious for the day. Shikamaru just looked away to the window. Then something hit Naruto, not literally though. "You're probably using that money for your own valentine. Hmph FINE!" Naruto teased. He loved to tease. "I told you, again, i don't have money." He closed his eyes, hoping that Naruto would be gone by then. 

It was Valentines day. Ino probably was with Tai. And She probably forgot about him thinking its over. But Shikamaru couldnt help but think, its "probably". who knows? "SOOO?? What you getting for that someone?" Naruto said trying to be casual, trying not to give anything away. Lazily and without any interest at all, he asked, "What do you mean?" Naruto laughed inside. "You know what I "mean"." Naruto was trying to push it out of Shika. "Ugh, I "don't" know what you mean. Don't you have to be somewhere right about now?" He said, hoping again that he would go away. "C'mon, you know who I mean. INO! aren't you guys that thing called a couple?" Now he really pushed it. Shikamaru didn't want to think about it or talk about it. "No, we broke up, okay? Just leave me alone." Shikamaru turned to his side, his back facing Naruto. "Whoa.. Then why didn't you just tell me? geez." Naruto was really getting on his nerves. Shikamaru sat right up and, more likely yelled, "NARUTO!! JUS--" 

"Shikamaru?" 

That voice wasn't Naruto's or Shikamaru's. It would be pretty silly to interrupt himself like that. They both turned to the door which was opened and there stood Ino. "Your mom let me in." She said. There was silence so Ino let herself talk. "Naruto can you get out. I have to talk to Shika." Naruto didn't move and i really don't know why. "Naruto! like NOW?!!" Ino asked really really nicely. "WHAT?!! C'MON!! I wanna know what it is too!!" Naruto totally forgot about Sakura. Although, Naruto fled when Ino gave him the look. "Alright, Alright. psh, broke up, heh?" Naruto said under his breath as he left the room. Ino heard and walked closer in the room. 

"Shikamaru.. breaking up? Do you want us to be just friends?" Something with Ino's face just changed. There was sadness in her eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but instead, let out something totally the opposite. "Why are you here?" Shikamaru turned the other way, trying not to have eye contact. "It's Valentines day, So i was hoping we'd talk about ..us." Shikamaru was kinda shocked by the last word. He was going to blurt out ' I really like you Ino, I don't want to break up.' but.. 

"What us ino? Don't you mean you, me." 'you and tai, more likely." He thought in his head. "So? Do you want to.." Ino couldnt finish the sentence. She just stared at the ground. "break up?" He thought but somehow ended up out of his mouth. She just sighed and let out a "yeah.." 

"Well, answer me this, are you happy?" Shikamaru said. ' with tai?' He thought. She didn't know what to say. Suddenly a part of her said ' not without you, Shika.' but the other part yelled out, ' aren't you already happy. You have been for the past days with Tai, havent you?'. Ino thought about what she was going to say. It was true. She felt happier than ever in the past days she spent with Tai. He gave her the good feeling inside. But She really did really like Shikamaru, the day she saw him more than what his appearance told you. She might even love him. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

What will she say? say that shes happy with the sasuke clone Tai? or that she doesn't want to break up?? OMGOSH!! next chapters gonna be sooo exciting!! [screams like a girl even though im already a girl] 

tai is not actually sasuke's clone. just the fact that all the girls are in love with him just like they are with sasuke. xP 


	13. FINAL CHAPTER CH13: the answer

Chapter 13: the answer. 

"I, don't know. I mean, yes. No. I just.. It's just the truth is, yes." 

Those words just fell out of her mouth like knives and pierced Shikamaru hard. So he was right. He had nothing to offer her no more. On the other hand. Ino thought, what have I done? Why did I say it? And why was it let out so.. simple?. She just couldn't understand. But she knew although, that Shikamaru was just tired of her and that she should let go. Tai was great to her anyways. but.. but.. That's all she can say these days, But. There was always another point of view, another side of the story. Well, in this story, she knew she had to go one way. No Buts. 

"Oh, I see.." Shikamaru said. He knew it was all for the best anyways. So why was he feeling this way? "Yeah. I should go now. Still friends? Comrades?" She asked before she left the room. "Yeah, comrades." He told her. Then with that, she left. 

When she was gone, he walked over to his drawer. He knelt down to the bottom one to open it. Under some things he got out a box. He opened it and there laid a mini music box. You could of carried it in your hand easily. It was beautiful with all sorts of colors you couldn't even pronounce. He smiled looking at it but then it turned into a frown as he realized. He shut the box closed and shoved it to the very corner of his drawer and he shut that closed too. 

'Comrades? Hmm. It's going to be Valentines Day and I have no one to be with.' Thought Ino as she walked the roads. Few tears dropped onto the ground. She stopped to wipe them when something touched her shoulder. Thinking of his face, she turned around to meet chouji. She didn't expect it to be him. "H-hey, Chouji.. What are you doing here?" Ino managed to say while wiping the rest of the tears. "Ino, what happened? Why are you crying?" He looked serious. The seriousness in his eyes, the worriness. "Um, nothing." Although, it wasn't nothing. "Well, I'm here because there's this guy looking for you. That guy, Tai." Tai! Ino thought. She totally blew him off. "Thanks Chouji." She said before taking off. But the feeling in his eyes made her worry. "I'm fine Chouji. You know me." She smiled and jogged off. 

Ino saw him sitting on a bench in a park nearby her house. She walked towards him and sat down right next to him. His head turned to her and she sensed that he was smiling. "You're back so, fast. I knew you'd come back." Ino looked at him. "What do you mean?" This made her curious. "Because I love you, Ino-chan." His smile. It was the one that looks at you, almost through you. "Um, yeah. I really like you too." What else could she say? She wasn't sure of anything that day. "I got to go. I have to get home early. Bye." She left him once more. Just to get away from this craziness. She wanted to go back, to figure everything out. 

Valentines Day, 2 1/2 years later.. 

"Naruto! Thank you." Sakura, receiving flowers from Naruto, cried out as she gave him a hug. Naruto smiled all happy. "Your welcome, Sakura-chan." Things had changed over the period. Naruto and Shikamaru, turning jounins. Sakura, accepting everything in life, almost. Kakashi sensei, getting a life. Sasuke, on his mission, nobody knows what. Although, some things, never change. "Sakura-chan, I was wondering.. How about, lunch? Me and you.. alone." Naruto had his hopes up, since she liked his gift. "Umm, sure. It wouldn't hurt." Sakura took it into consideration. "How about the sushi stand? In an hour. Got to go." Sakura then left the happy Naruto. He stood there, with a blank expression but inside, he felt like jumping up and down. Soon enough, he had all eyes on him. 

Not far away, in a flower shop, was a girl, preparing her day. 'It is so crowded. When am I going to get out?' She thought as she saw people piling in and out since morning. There wasn't that much people but enough to occupy the family's time. "Hello. What can I- Chouji!" Ino greeted him, mistaking him for another customer. "Konichiwa Ino-chan." He said as he looked around at the freshly new flowers. "So, what brings you here. I mean, this isn't a restaurant or anything." Ino joked. "Haha, very funny. I'm actually here to buy flowers. That's why this is the flower shop, right?" Hearing this, she nodded as she asked what flowers he would like. "Carnations. Pretty ones." Chouji said, carrying his money bag in his hand. "Who is it for? Someone I know?" She asked, picking the prettiest carnations of all. "Yeah. My mom. See, my dad's still on this mission he received last week. I don't want her to be lonely." "Awww. That's sweet. It sure isn't fair how people are assigned missions on Valentine's day."She finished wrapping them and began to tie it in a bow. "Yeah, poor Shikamaru. But he never cared for Valentine's day, not anymore though." Chouji was getting his money when Ino asked. "What? Shikamaru is on a mission too, and he just turned a jounin." "He didn't tell you?" Chouji asked, handing her the money. "Tell me what?" She seemed curious all of a sudden. "Well, it's his first anbu mission. It's very important to him. I doubt he wouldn't tell.. you." The next thing Chouji saw was a gone Ino. He placed the money on the counter, confused and left the shop with the flowers, still confused. 

Ino was at the shop and the next minute you know, she's clutching on to him. Still in her apron, she held him tightly. Shikamaru thought for himself and separated her hands so that he was free. Then immediately, Shikamaru ran to get his bag which was lying on the other side of his bed. "I'm going.. so dont stop me." with that said, he left his room, leaving ino behind with all this.. loneliness.. and regrets.. 

She stood there, thinking about stopping him, thinking about standing in his way. But what does it matter? She was losing time. Ino left the room, after Shikamaru. She saw him, not far away. His back, it looked sad. She didn't know what to do again. Then she ran to him, she ran faster. ' It's over now. I'm going to stick with this life. I'm going to stick being this anbu and stick to it. Soon or later, I'll find an average girl. Marry her and take off work. That's what I'm going to do. Stick with the life I have.' Shikamaru thought over and over again as he walked towards wherever he was going. Suddenly, out of no where, something hit him in the head and dropped onto the ground. It wasn't something hard, felt like cloth. It was too troublesome to look at who threw it and have to deal with it, so he kept on going. "HEY!" Yelled a voice. So, it was meant for him. He stopped, feeling the person nearer. Shikamaru was faced with her now. "What are you doing? This is not something to be done by someone like you. It's too dangerous." She looked up to look into his eyes. He just tried to look and walk away but she stayed in his path. "What are you doing Ino? I have to go." Shikamaru confronted. "Stop. Please. I'm trying to do my job here." She pleaded. He wondered what it was. "Which is?" 

"Which is to protect the ones I love. Keep you from being an anbu, and you've just turned another rank higher. Don't you think you need more training and.. and.." He longed for her to continue on. The curiosity took over him. She opened her mouth to say,"And, I love you, you baka." 


End file.
